Family of His Own
by CaptainBlueRobin
Summary: Instead of doing what most community service students had to do- which was usually picking up trash or attending soup kitchens- his counselor had submitted Jaime in to the "Our Generations" program. This organization oddly enough was one of those 'mentoring a child/children with troubled lives' organizations. (First story: please be nice? Just an idea I came up with) Reviews pls!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Slight BluePulse if you squint really hard

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Young Justice and its characters belong to their rightful owners!

So, Jaime wasn't in a necessarily good mood today.

Why?

Well, after arriving to school one too many days too late, his teachers were finally done with it. The lectures given were only half the problem- the real issue was the punishment at hand. "In order for you to pass school this year," his counselor had said, "you have to earn 80 hours of volunteer work with community service." Which would be completely fine, Jaime wasn't all against community service or anything, but what was so stressful about the situation was that he already spent basically most of his life saving the world from these uprising villains that had suddenly started sprouting around his hometown. Additionally, Batman wouldn't be so eager to hear that the famous Blue Beetle couldn't assist the Justice League simply because he was doing volunteer work.

And he couldn't bare the embarrassment that would emerge if he told Bart.

Nevertheless, Bart would of course be the first one to find out. He did visit Jaime's house basically everyday so in some ways it was unavoidable. The speedster had laughed and told his best friend that the consequences were bound to come from all of the tardies.

"It makes sense why you're in the mode today," Bart said while literally inhaling a bag of chicken whizzies," although if you were faster you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well I don't see why you never get punished, hermano. You're always late- despite your speed."

Bart simply shrugged and stuffed another handful of his 'snack' into his mouth. "Maybe it's because the school diagnosed me with anxiety." Which makes sense in its own way. Bart's dramatic reaction to slavery that caused him to have a panic attack at his new school led all the students to believe he has some form of PTSD. And that would explain a lot of his peculiar behavior as well. So the school believes he needs personal assistance or should go to some therapist because he has 'anxiety'.

"I don't know, hermano. I just don't think its fair."

"You'll be fine, blue! Besides, at least they're choosing the community assignment for you and you don't have to pick one yourself."

"Yeah, but what if they make me do something stupid?"

"Nah, they won't."

"But what if they do?"

"Well then, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit!"  
A giggle fit full of chicken whizzies follows afterwards.

Jaime stared at his friend questionably before turning around and decided it was time to sleep on the matter. Bart followed soon after he had devoured half of the pantry.

Arriving at the school's office on a Saturday morning was already awkward enough. But his assignment for community service was even more peculiar. Instead of doing what most community service students had to do, which was usually picking up trash or attending soup kitchens- his counselor had submitted Jaime in to the "Our Generations" program. This organization oddly enough was one of those 'mentoring a child/children with troubled lives' organizations.

"Jaime Reyes, these are the 8 year old Castillo twins." his counselor had introduced the two redheaded boys as if she were just stating the weather. "This one," she tapped the slightly taller, more distracted one on the head, "is Sol. And the other," she patted the younger, more quiet and concentrated one on the back, "is Luno." She then looked up at Jaime and smiled warmly, "You will be taking care of them starting today."

Jaime stared at her in disbelief. He was going to argue that this- this wasn't the right job for him. He wanted to complain about how he didn't have the time to take care of two children who obviously needed someone more supportive- someone who could give more than what he could ever possibly could. But no words escaped his mouth because- well, how could he argue when these two children were standing right here?

His counselor could obviously see the emotions displaying on Jaime's face, so she pulled him to the side and said, "They have nowhere to go, Jaime. No one to turn to."

"Yeah, but why me? What can I do that will benefit two children's lives?"

"Jaime, I know it seems tough but they…" she looked back at the two boys who were holding hands and giggling about who-knows-what. "They come from a place where happiness is very limited- and believe it or not, I know you can give them happiness."

Jaime looked at her, still with a worried and hesitant expression. The counselor looked at the floor wistfully before replying very softly.

"They're father and mother died from lightning. The boys were only 4 when that happened. They've only had each other since then. They've had only one foster family, but they were… well, let's just say these boys have suffered from domestic violence as well."

Jaime felt something in him change at that moment. The same feeling he had when he heard about Tye's mom's boyfriend and his abusive behavior. He had the exact same protectiveness sweep over him like a wave. He glanced at the two boys again, this time they were sitting down on the floor and eating what looked to be a bag of chips. When did they get that? He looked at the ground again- not exactly sure what he should do. Waiting for some type of answer to just suddenly appear.

"Jaime Reyes, I believe the Impulse told you that you 'get what you get' and you are to subside from 'throwing a fit'. So I recommend you either go by the advice that was given to you or exterminate the problem at hand"

"I'm not gonna hurt those kids!" Oops. Jaime accidentally said that list bit aloud.

"So you'll take them?" The counselor's face lit up, "here- I have this pamphlet that'll help you understand exactly what you're supposed to do with them." She handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. "Another thing, they only speak Spanish- they came directly from Guatemala, but that won't be much of a problem, right?"

Jaime just nodded in utter awkwardness and took the pamphlet.  
What had he gotten himself into?

Thanks for reading! Next chapter to be updated soon~

(Guess who those kids are)


	2. Chapter 2

"These little humans are too quiet, Jaime Reyes," The scarab said," I recommend you talk to them. I've scanned molecular and anatomical structures. Their mental and physical patterns are too irregular. Convene in conversation or else they will come to dislike you."

Jaime almost rolled his eyes at the alien structure on his back. He was trying to avoid speaking to the two children who were following him as he walked home. It was already awkward enough that they were walking home with them, but the thought of him having to take care of them and _**be there**_ for them terrified him. What if something bad happened to them because of him? What if a supervillain figures out his secret identity and goes after them? What will become of them if he leaves them alone too long while he's out fighting crime? He had to focus on some task- some type of way to channel all the struggle into a focused setting. His task at hand is to support them- school and at home. The pamphlet had said that he'd need to keep them company for most of the day. During his school hours, they were to report to school themselves at the community service building. For the night, they were to sleep at the building or at his house.

Jaime didn't know what to expect when he came home. His counselor said that she'd already contacted his mom to let her know that Jaime is taking care of two children. He was pretty sure his little sister wouldn't be too excited either. Then Jaime wondered how the heck Bart was going to react to this. At that moment Jaime remembered a horrifying detail- he was home alone with Tye and Bart for the weekend because his mom was out of town and his sister was at a friend's house. Those two would probably have polar opposite reactions to the twins. Hopefully they would tone down their usual arguments and try to help him. He knew that Tye could be of help with his ability to communicate and speak Spanish. And Bart could be a great help because of his friendly and social nature. However, with Tye being an introvert and Bart not understanding Spanish, that would mean they'd have to work together. Which is a problem because they do not get along at all.

As Jaime's house started getting into view, the butterflies in the young hispanic started to flutter again. He was nervous about the two boys reacting to the twins. They were probably already at his house. Jaime turned to look at the twins- so small and innocent. Luno was a little more behind, holding hands and being almost dragged by his older twin Sol. The two were waddling behind Jaime, trying to keep up. Sol realized Jaime's stare and responded by saying, "Tengo hambre, Señor Reyes. Mi hermano tiene hambre también," then he pointed at Jaime's house, "¿Hay comida en tu casa?" Jaime smiled at the boy and answered, "Sí, Sol. Se puede comer en mi casa. Y llámame hermano o Jaime, ¿bien?" The little boy smiled brightly and nodded.

When Jaime entered his house, he wasn't expecting to see Tye and Bart both sitting at the kitchen table in complete silence. Bart was playing a game- probably Pokemon Go- on his phone and Tye was doing what looked like homework for Algebra. The boys both looked up in surprise when Jaime walked in. Bart, as always, zoomed at light speed (almost quite literally) to Jaime.

"So! How'ditgodiditendupasterribleandunexpectedasyouthoughtitwouldbebecauseyoulooklikeyousurvivedtheday- hey,I'mhungryareyouhungrybecauseTyewouldn'tletmeeatanymoreofyourfoodbecausehesaiditwasrudebutIthinkhe'sjustbeintjealo-" Bart stopped talking when he saw the twins slowly and awkwardly walk in. The speedster's face turned from confusion to absolute delight in a matter of seconds. His body zoomed past Jaime's and up to the two boys and introduced himself.

Jaime looked at Bart questionably before laughing and explaining everything to the redhead. Soon after explaining, Tye walked up to the twins slowly and kneeled down to their level. He introduced himself to the two in Spanish quietly and then, to both Jaime and Bart's surprise, offered them some food. The twins gladly accepted the churros and sandwiches Tye had brought over for Jaime.

"It took everything I had to stop Bart from eating it," he said afterwards, while they were all eating leftovers. Bart simply shrugged it off and continued to eat off of Jaime's plate. "So, they only speak Spanish, but they understand English?" Bart asked. Jaime nodded and continued to feed the twins as they devoured their food as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Tye was sitting quietly again, looking to the side, leaning against the chair lazily with his arms crossed. He's been awfully quiet ever since everything that'd happened with the Reach. His face never seemed to change expressions anymore and it's as if he's refused to be happy. Whenever anyone sees him they tell Jaime afterwards how he looks so... Broken.

Soon after they had finished eating Bart decided to teach the twins how to play card games while Tye silently watched with a somewhat irritated expression. Jaime was in the kitchen doing the dishes and occasionally glanced up to make sure no one had set the house on fire.

The night ended uneventfully, and Jaime decided that the twins should sleep in his room with him tonight. Bart and Tye would have to sleep together in the same bed in the guest room. However, something strange happened right before they all went to bed. As Jaime was setting up a small bed for the twins, he saw something race down the hallway- as in, as fast as Bart race down the hallway. He looked out, expecting to see the speedster he knew always wanted to sleep over. But instead of seeing Bart standing there, the twins were there instead- both of them holding hands and giggling with the same electricity that followed from the speedforce.

Jaime stared in shock as he connected the dots.

Their parents died from _lightning._

They ate unusually large amounts of food.

The scarab's scan indicated irregular patterns because their bodies were too fast.

Jaime had finally realized.

 _Oh my frickin' gosh they're speedsters._


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're trying to say is- the two boys are speedsters?" Tye looked at Jaime with extreme doubt. _Of course he'd doubt me,_ Jaime thought. He turned to Bart to try to see if he was convinced. The time-traveler, however, was trying to figure out if he should sleep with matching socks, mismatched ones, or none at all. Jaime sighed, " _Hermano_ , please tell me that you heard at least _something_ that I said."

Bart looked up in confusion before nodding slowly and saying, "Yes, Blue. I heard you. You think I _shouldn't_ wear any socks at all!"

Tye rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself. This was Jaime's new friend? He couldn't get a grasp at what makes _Bart_ so special. Sure, he's from the future and can travel at the speed of light, but why the _heck_ is he friends with Jaime? The Mescalero Apache boy didn't like the fact that this- dense and completely lost boy was Jaime's friend.

"No, ese, I told you that the little _niños_ are speedsters! Like you!"

Bart looked at Jaime in shock for a few seconds while he processed the words through his mind. Then, he turned to the twins- they were currently trying to decide which side of the bed they should sleep on- and looked at Jaime seriously. Like, scary serious. Bart barely ever got scary serious, but if he did, then something was going on in the boy's brain.

"Jaime, if that's true, then you may be in more trouble than you thought."

Jaime looked at Bart in confusion before the realization of the words hit him. Not only were the twins going to be in danger because of Blue Beetle, but they themselves are going to be in danger. What about school? What if they were to be discovered about their powers at school? Moreover, how was he going to be able to feed them? He could give them only so much, and with a metabolism like theirs it was a danger to him and the twins. " _Jaime Reyes, I suggest you calm down_ ," the mean Jiminy Cricket in his head said, _"Your neurological cells are unsteady and your heartbeat is rapidly escalating_."

"Jaime, things are going to be alright," Tye said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. If anything bad happens, we'll help you crash the mode." Bart added while putting on mismatched socks.

Jaime rolled his eyes before deciding this was too much to put up with. "That's it, amigos. I'm calling it a night. We're just going to have to play this whole situation by ear."

The next morning was rather different than what Jaime was expecting. Instead of chaos or mayhem, there was only peace. Of course there was the irregularity of the speedsters all racing to the table for breakfast and the strangeness of Jaime talking to himself because of the scarab, but honestly nothing that tragic or crazy happened.

The afternoon following breakfast was quite eventful. Jaime and Tye decided to try to teach Bart how to use a skateboard. He really knew nothing of the sport and really wanted to try it. So, they all packed up and went to the nearest skate park. It was all quite humorous, really. The whole time Bart kept thinking he got it, but really he didn't and kept on falling. At one point the twins were both going on the halfpipe better than Bart was. The older speedster wouldn't let that discourage him, however, and kept going on as much as he could. Jaime will probably always remember it because of the one time Bart was going decently at the halfpipe before losing his balance and sliding down the side at the end. It wouldn't have been so hilarious if Bart hadn't made that "all hope is lost face" as he slid down. By dinner time, Bart had gotten better al balancing on the skateboard and honestly after all the struggle he thought it was worth it. The boys all returned home in exhaustion and Jaime himself started worrying again.

As a result of the panic that wouldn't stop swelling inside of Jaime, he made a list of who was taking care of what while the twins were in his care. For example, if the twins were to stay home or run away from school, Tye could take care of them until Jaime came back. There was a dated schedule on when his family would be home and when they were out of town- and one to make sure that the twins got their right amount of proteins.

After all the planning, Jaime and Bart got a call to go on a mission from the Justice League. The call had been from Batman, and for some odd reason he seemed to already know that Bart and Jaime would be together. Did they hang out that much? The call itself was a peculiar one. Well, for starters Jaime didn't like the fact the whole team was already there standing behind Batman in the Watchtower. That meant that he had called the Blue Beetle last. Secondly, the call had been extremely awkward because the twins kept saying hello to Batman. After a lot of awkward discussion (well, more of Batman having a one-sided conversation while Jaime and Bart nodded in bewilderment), the two got suited up and left the care of the twins to Tye.

Jaime and Bart had come back from the recon mission in one piece. It was almost midnight by the time they returned to the house. Jaime had run inside with worry when he saw the lights still on but no sounds coming out. Bart followed after, tripping over the shoes at the door on the way in.

What the two found, however, was no sign of threat or madness. Tye and the twins were wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the couch while Tye read a story book in Spanish to the little boys. When Jaime and Bart ran in the small speedsters literally jumped out of the blanket and tackled the two heroes in a hug. All of them tumbled over in the doorway in a jumble of laughing and cuddles. Tye watched from the couch and laughed, soon joining them by walking over and laying on them.

After they all untangled themselves from each other, Tye had told the two heroes about how the little speedsters were able to eat three whole boxes of pizza by themselves and that they usually run fastest when they are touching. In return, Bart and Jaime told the three who stayed at home all about the mission. And literally everything that happened. From Robin's epic maneuver seven with Batgirl to Lagoon Boy's hilarious mess up with pronouncing the location's name. They made sure not to leave a single detail out because it seemed the stories really entertained the twins.

Once again, the day ended uneventfully, but Jaime knew this was the calm before the storm.

Why? Well, because tomorrow was going to be Monday.

And Monday meant school.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning was as chaotic as it could possibly get. Jaime got up late because he was up 'till one last night checking over the planning papers again. After waking up late, he had to wake up Bart so the speedster could assist him in getting the children ready for school. They were extremely resistant- constantly telling Jaime that they didn't want to go to school and that it was a bad place for unfortunate kids. Bart kept asking Jaime what they were saying, but the bilingual teen refused to tell the redhead. He told the speedster that if he wanted to understand the twins, then he would have to learn Spanish himself. Preparing the twins was more difficult than Jaime predicted it would be. For example, Luno kept crying and Sol was too tired to get himself dressed. After struggling to prepare them for school, Jaime was off to dropping the twins off with a kiss on each of their heads (of course after they pleaded with those puppy eyes).

Jaime had an extremely irritating and exhausting Monday for the rest of the day. There were two pop quizzes that he swore were over things he's never even seen before. Additionally, his friends at school kept teasing him for _still_ arriving at school late today. It was all around terrible though because Bart and Tye didn't go to school today. So they'd keep on texting him throughout the school day about random things that would occur at his house. An example of this annoyance is when Bart text Jaime in the middle of Math. The Hispanic had quickly pulled out his phone when it buzzed twice, but it was extremely awkward when the text was discovered by his teacher instead. The schoolteacher read the text aloud to the class, which was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"Hey, majestical, sexy male-siren. Where is the crate of tomatoes and shampoo? I got totally moded by this skunk today because I was trying to wrestle it. Anyway, now I have to wash out the stink so I gotta find me some shampoo and tomatoes. What should that be called? Shamptato? Or tomapoo? Anyway, tell me where it is, Hermano."

For the rest of the school day, Jaime got a lot of teasing and questionable stares. Paco had actually asked him aloud if Bart was his boyfriend at one point and when Jaime questioned Paco's intentions on asking said question in the first place, the bigger Hispanic simply replied, "He seemed pretty boyfriend material when the teach read that text to the class." Jaime really wanted to hurt Paco for saying things like that.

Additionally, Paco was wondering if Jaime was perhaps interested in dating Bart.

"Why do you always ask unnecessary questions?" Jaime had replied.

"Well, was just wondering if mi hermano was going to date someone soon."

Jaime just sighed and shook his head. Paco _and_ Brenda have both been acting like this since Jaime came out as bi.

It seems they were determined to pair Jaime with someone- no matter what the gender. Jaime honestly couldn't blame them in some ways because he knew his happiness was what they wanted him to have but honestly he just wasn't interested in anyone at the moment.

For one, with the twins now a part of his busy schedule a relationship was literally the least of his concerns. So he knew that even if he did date anyone at the moment he'd probably only drive them crazy. That type of drama was also one that Jaime really didn't need in his life right now. About Bart though- Jaime had to admit the speedster was extremely handsome and he really did enjoy every minute he was around the speedster- no matter how annoying he can be sometimes. But Jaime didn't want to date him in fear that Bart didn't feel anything towards him. The conversation itself would be ridiculously awkward as well. Actually, now that Jaime thought of it, he didn't know what sexuality Bart even was. He'd never seen the boy date nor even seem interested romantically in anyone. Of course there were his playful slaps on the bottom to the members in the team here and there, but other than that, he's never shown any real interest in anyone.

Jaime kept all this buzzing in his head on his way to the twins' school after he had finished his dreaded day at school. The young Hispanic was wondering if the boys got food and everything they'd need at school. He was a bit worried at how much they seemed to despise school that morning.

When Jaime picked them up, they seemed happy and talkative. They honestly were in bright moods, speaking extremely fast in Spanish about everything they did in school that day. Jaime was glad that they were happy and had a good day compared to his terrible one. He asked them if they ate yet and they told him that they only ate early in the morning. The blue beetle was a bit questionable about why only a breakfast was given to them, but he soon accepted that it was just the way things are. He brought them home and fed them lots of empanadas and churros his mom had made before she went to work.

Tye and Bart were off doing something that Jaime had no clue about. He honestly stopped being concerned about those two intentions these days because they always did the strangest things. At one point, they had almost demolished Jaime's yard from playing with flamethrowers and fireworks. But things would always turn out alright in the end, so Jaime had stopped caring about their strange habits.

Sometimes, Jaime honestly wanted to be like them because they were so carefree whereas he had so many responsibilities to handle.

After the twins almost consumed the whole kitchen, Jaime washed them up and took them to the park. He found that no one was there, surprisingly, but two other boys. And those two were none other than Tye and Bart. Jaime stared at them in ridiculousness as he watched Tye sitting on a swing staring at Bart sadly attempting to swing from bar to bar on the unreasonably high monkey bars. The twins were excited to play so they took to the slide in a flash.

The day was then consumed with more fun and laughter- Bart helping the twins climb up and down the slides, Tye pushing Luno on the swings silently, Jaime getting stuck on the monkey bar and Tye ending up having to use his newly found astral powers to help him down.

The boys all came home exhausted and with a feeling of fullness inside of them. The day had closed quietly and kindly as a gentle solution to the rough morning.


End file.
